In providing security services, security systems typically include sensors for detecting break-ins. Such sensors may detect intrusions via windows and doors while a user is away or while the security system is otherwise armed. However, there remains an ever-present need for improvements in security systems' ability to detect, and hopefully prevent, unwanted intrusions.